Regálame Una Sonrisa
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Alphonse encuentra motivos para sonreír ahora y siempre.


**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: post-manga/Brotherhood.**

* * *

**REGÁLAME UNA SONRISA**

_Capítulo Único_

Los tres de octubre eran duros para Alphonse. Tan duros como lo eran para Edward.

Los primeros años sufría porque creía que había matado a su madre. Porque pensaba que le había hecho sufrir el horror de la muerte dos veces. Dos veces y en la segunda ocasión con sus propias manos. También porque, ese único día, se permitía lamentar la decisión de apoyar a su hermano abandonándolo todo. Quemando hasta los cimientos la casa que tantos recuerdos dulces como amargos les traía.

Entonces, en ese cuerpo de metal que no podía sonreír, que no podía llorar, Alphonse sólo permanecía silencioso como señal de luto. Tampoco es que Edward hablara mucho o que otras personas lo hicieran. Después de todo, le temían a su imponente y aterradora apariencia.

También, el tres de octubre, Alphonse lloraba en silencio. Sin hipos, sin llantos y sin ojos enrojecidos, porque no podía.

Lloraba porque no tenía nada. Ni piernas que lo sostuvieran ni rostro al cual mirar todas las mañanas. No podía sentir el frío de la lluvia ni el calor del cuerpo de su hermano. Tampoco la suavidad de las almohadas o el sabor de un guisado. Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que esa armadura se movía a su antojo; sólo sabía que lo hacía, cumpliendo con su voluntad.

El tres de octubre posterior a enterarse que él no había asesinado a su madre, su malestar fue mejorando un poco.

Ya no se lamentaba tanto, pero seguía de luto y se avergonzaba sobre lo estúpidos que habían sido al jugar a ser Dios, queriendo traer de vuelta a la vida a su madre, aunque fuera para ver su sonrisa una vez más. Ya tampoco se había permitido, ni había sentido deseos de llorar por el cuerpo que tenía porque él, ahora más que nunca antes, confiaba en su hermano. Confiaba en que los dos juntos recuperarían aquello que habían perdido y que Amestris estaría a salvo, junto con toda la gente que habían conocido mientras viajaban de un lado para otro.

Cuando llegó el tres de octubre en que tenía su cuerpo. Débil, pero suyo. Lleno de sensaciones y deseos, Al todavía tenía nostalgia y arrepentimiento, aunque estaba seguro de que habían hecho lo mejor que podían y que todo el esfuerzo, todas las lágrimas y todas las heridas, habían valido completamente la pena.

Ahora él, Alphonse Elric, el chico de la armadura que nunca creyeron que era el hermano menor, podía sonreír. Podía reír libremente. Podía tener eso que siempre había anhelado, pero por causa de su pecado, creyó que nunca sería alcanzado.

Podía _ser feliz_.

Podía seguir sonriendo todos los días hasta que se volviera viejo, junto a su hermano, que también parecía más contento ese tres de octubre que ningún otro día desde que habían transmutado a su madre.

—¿Pero qué les pasa? —preguntó Winry a los dos hermanos con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué sonríen tanto? Cuando éramos pequeños, esa sonrisa significaba que habían hecho alguna travesura. ¡Más les vale no haberme hecho ninguna broma! Y lo digo sobre todo por ti, Edward Elric. ¡Deja de corromper a Al!

Alphonse rió con su hermano. Fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Rieron por la paranoia de Winry. Ellos no habían hecho nada. Por lo menos todavía. Rieron por lo enojada que estaba. Por su rostro colorado por la ira reprimida al no tener de qué culparlos y por dejarla de lado en ese chiste privado que los estaba poniendo tan contentos. También rieron por nada, luego rieron por todo.

Rieron porque podían.

Por último, rieron porque eran felices.

Y Alphonse quiso seguir riendo por siempre, aunque Winry no entendiera.

* * *

**Creo que prácticamente no tengo ningún fanfic desde el punto de vista de Al... me siento como una leprosa en tiempos de Jesucristo. Qué horrible persona soy. **

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
